


Chunky plastic

by Howdafloof



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU-Everyone’s relatively non violent, Animatronics, Body Worship (sort of), Crack, Jeremy being sort of kinky, Jeremy wants the plastic chub, M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howdafloof/pseuds/Howdafloof
Summary: Snapping his head up, Freddy just had time to raise the microphone out the way before Jeremy finished his full on sprint and dove onto the stage, straight through Freddy’s outstretched legs. The man latched onto the bears right leg as he hit the stage, using the remaining momentum to spin himself around the appendage so he was laying lengthways with  Freddy’s foot. Without a pause he pushed himself up on an arm and stared into the bears startled eyes.“MMMMM-CHUNKEH!” He belted out before using his free hand to wallop the back of Freddy’s hip Piece, right where his buttocks would be with a resounding THWACK and enough force to force the bear to step forward and rebalance.Jeremy knows how he likes them and he has a name for it.
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald/Toy Freddy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Chunky plastic

**Author's Note:**

> Now-I know what you’re thinking: ‘is this another crack fic’ to that I respond: yes, yes it is.

“You’re Chunky”

Toy Freddy stopped in his walk over to the prize counter to look back at Jeremy with raised brows. The human just sipped his Frostbear shake while maintaining eye contact.

“I’m _chunky?_ ” The bear clarified, normally nasal voice carrying an odd deepness, as if the animatronic was expressing indignation. Finishing his sip the human pulled his lips off the straw with an exaggerated popping sound before letting out a pleased sigh, glancing to the side as if in deep thought. “Ahhhhh.... _yep_ ” he finished-popping the P.

Toy Freddy fully turned to face the man who continued to gaze into the plastic bears blue eyes with stoic neutrality despite the foot and a half of height difference.

“I hate to break it to you Jeremy, but your a little late with that information, I’ve been well known as ‘Freddy Fatbear’ for the good part of a year now” he said with feigned mockery. Jeremy let out a chuckle which turned into a cough as he nearly choked on his sugary drink.

“-You don’t understand. I called you ‘Chunky’ not-fat” The human explained, an oddly serious undertone lining the words. Freddy gave the man a calculating look before turning away and continuing his trek towards the prize corner

“Many people have called me Chunky-I do not understand the difference in terms” the animatronic spoke as he lifted a sack of prizes resting by a nearby table and carried them towards the marionettes box. Out of the corner of his eye Freddy saw Jeremy look down at his drink with an exaggerated pout before nodding in an almost accepting way. _‘What is he doing?’_ The bear thought as he raised a fist and tapped on the music box twice. A second later the lid rose and the Marionette unfurled from its resting position, gangly limbs stretching out in the familiar yet alien way they always did. Freddy merely raised the sack and motioned to it, getting a knowing nod from the masked gift giver who carefully took the sack and began plucking out individual gifts and laying them in the base of its box. Turning away, the plastic Fazbear spied Jeremy wandering around in front of the main stage with exaggerated steps, kicking up each leg before drooping forward to place it.

Though Jeremy was known as being a bit quirky sometimes this was weird even for him. Still, Freddy put it out of his mind as he began lumbering back to the stage, taking a concealed side door which he barely fit through to go up to the backstage area and join his cohorts who already stood idly in place.

Standing parallel with Bonnie and Chica, Freddy suddenly realised he was missing his microphone.

Kids found ‘forgetfulness’ funny and as such, things like this were programmed to happen around them. Silly ol’ Freddy forgetting his microphone or hate was a programmed quirk to make him more relatable and endearing.

Unfortunately since last week he had been encountering an error that sometimes let the subroutine into his offstage programming when he wasn’t around children. As such there had been a couple of embarrassing moments with staff were he quite literally had to explain he forgot something. Responses like ‘How can you forget? you have a computer for brain’ were the staffs _endearing_ way of teasing him.

In response he had begged Jeremy to contact maintenance, as he was close to them being a security guard and often working behind the scenes.

Still he wasn't getting a patch for another week, apparently Balloon Boys helicopter hat rotating at 5RPM less then usual was _more important._

The restaurants namesake character clenched his fists with a robotic sigh before glancing around, only for the marionette waving a thin limb to catch his eye. Looking over, the puppet indeed held his microphone, giving it a tap with a (rather sharp) clawed finger and a tilt of the head as if to say _forget something?_

The bear nodded before stretching out an arm. The marionette made to hoist itself out of the box when Jeremy suddenly half jogged over to it with a placating gesture of ‘ _don’t go to all that effort just for Freddy’_ before holding out his own hand. The puppet glanced at the appendage before merely handing over the object and going back to stacking its music box with gifts.

Jeremy turned and walked towards the stage, twirling the microphone between his fingers, making no eye contact with the bear who needed it. Tilting his head in response to just how strange the guard was being, Freddy took a step forward and lowered himself so the human could make up the rather impressive difference between them with the raised stage. Jeremy slowed to almost idling as he neared the edge of the stage, stopping about a foot short, he held the prop between his fingers, as if inspecting it before flipping it into a single hand and holding it as high as he could. This was nowhere near Freddy. Said Bear lifted his gaze to stare into the humans and raise a brow. Just as he was about to ask for the mic, Jeremy mock fell, arm sweeping down and placing the prop rather harshly on the wooden stage accompanied by a soft vocalised _‘Boom!’_

The human, gently lifting his hand off the mic, continued the sound as he stepped back, turning the sound into a whistling ‘dust settle’

Staring down at the microphone, hand still outstretched, Freddy lifted himself enough to glance at Bonnie in time to see the rabbits green eyes dart forward, feigning ignorance, a glance to his left saw Chica’s head finishing snapping back to the front as well.

It was clear, he was getting no help from his band members.

Giving both of them annoyed glances he looked forward to see Jeremy suddenly spread his arms with a _‘Ka-peewwwww’_ and proceed to stretch out the sound while teetering off around the room.

Lifting himself back to his full height the Bear stepped to the edge of the stage.

_“Jeremy”_

_“...peeeeeeewwwwwww....”_

Arms fully stretched now the man, turned the lowering explosion sound into an airplane sound and proceeded to ‘fly’ past Balloon boy who had been standing static until now. The child animatronic blinked before glancing at the member of security who was currently behaving very strangely.

_“Jeremy!”_

Jeremy the plane was unfortunately done listening and proceeded do a fly by of the stage before heading towards the marionette, tilting he ghosted past with a soft whistle. The puppet who had stopped stacking, followed his movements intently, craning it’s neck in what could only be described as confusion as the man circled the room once more before heading down into kids cove. All eyes were on him as he approached the pile of metal that was Mangle and slowed for landing, drawing his arms forward he bent down to meet the foxes snout and with a final hiss: _Booped_ the plastic nose. Mangle, who had merely glanced at the approaching man lifted its head and tilted it with a soft clicking of gears, the other ‘head’ raising slightly, single eye swirling to focus on the strange human.

Back on stage Freddy clenched his eyes and mouth briefly before resigning himself to his fate.

He would have to get the microphone himself. Which, given his stature was a bit of problem.

Of course, the bear suspected the reason Jeremy had placed the microphone where he had was because the bear had a great deal of difficulty bending down. Ball socket jointsand a...chunky figure gave him extremely restricted movement. He practically had to throw his legs forward just to move a decent way with every step. Then there was the clown show about to unfold that was plastic Freddy Fazbear bending down.

Just about every animatronic in the pizzeria knew of this issue, Bonnie and Chica especially and it was obvious they had abandoned him to enjoy the show that was to come. Speaking of shows, the Pizzarea opened in half an hour and though the animatronic could ask for assistance, he just felt he was delaying the inevitable. With a final soft sigh the bear stepped back, processor preparing to add as sizeable amount of power to assist in holding his girth while bending along with the doing calculation needed to achieve such a feat.

Slowly he began to splay his legs outward, doing a little bit of movement at a time until he could feel the plastic his outer thighs creaking against the sockets for his legs. Shifting a little until the microphone was squarely beneath him, Freddy began to bend at the knees. The bear almost groaned as warnings about excessive weight on his knee joints flashed in his vision. Finally Freddy leant forward.

There was a ridiculously small amount of space between the Toy animatronics hip pieces and there torso’s. For Freddy his rounded stomach made this problem even worse. Within barely 20 degrees of angled movement he could feel the edge of his torso piece pushing against the front of his hip piece, bending and shifting sharply with an audible screech of plastic on plastic the further down he went. Still he stretched, plastic fingers brushing over the the shiny black prop, Finally he grasped the microphone just as warning about pressure on both his torso and hips pieces began to pop up. Shutting his eyes briefly to try and steel himself for the ogling he would get as he straightened, the sudden sound of pelting feet became apparent. Snapping his head up, Freddy just had time to raise the microphone out the way before Jeremy finished his full on sprint and dove onto the stage, straight through Freddy’s outstretched legs. The man latched onto the bears right leg as he hit the stage, using the remaining momentum to spin himself around the appendage so he was laying lengthways with Freddy’s foot. Without a pause he pushed himself up on an arm and stared into the bears startled eyes.

 _“MMMMM-CHUNKEH!”_ He belted out before using his free hand to wallop the back of Freddy’s hip Piece, right where his buttocks would be with a resounding _THWACK_ and enough force to force the bear to step forward and rebalance. Throwing out his hands Freddy ensured he had stopped wobbling before slowly staring down at Jeremy who lay staring up at him with half lidded eyes and a smirk.

“Are you _certain_ you are fit for duty today mr Fitzgerald? As I-” the bear was forced to stop mid sentence as Jeremy was suddenly on his feet pressed into the animatronics side, one hand reaching around and rubbing the plastic belly while the other massaged the space between his legs where his...entrance would have been. Freddy's eyes went wide and his jaw snapped open and shut, as the feel of Jeremy’s hand had pressure and texture sensors exploding with data that sent something shooting through his systems.

“Y’know what I think the difference between fat and Chunky is Freddy?” Jeremy whispered, the soft words still perfectly audible in the otherwise silent room. The bear was at a loss as Jeremy gazed up at him, head pressed against his shoulder with eyes full of what could only be want.

“Fat is an object, it’s just there. Chunky is a description, an adjective, a way to describe all that fat wrapped up in the most sexy, alluring and downright _gorgeous_ way. And guess what Freddy-I _really_ like Chunky-and I really _REALLY_ like **_you_**.”

In the pursuing silence, the sound of Freddy’s microphone hitting the stage, Rolling off and clattering to the floor was barely audible. Even Balloon boys Balloon unknotting and flying across the room as air loudly rushed out of the deflating sphere, Marionettes un-stacked gift slipping from its grip and clattering against the floor failed to shatter the heavy atmosphere as Freddy and Jeremy stared at each other.

Finally the guard let out a small chuckle before slipping under the bears ball-jointed arm and almost dancing to the backstage area, never letting his eyes drift from Freddy’s until with a final wink, he vanished behind the curtain.

The bear stared at the curtain for nearly 10 seconds before a sharp resonating _“Ha!”_ Snapped him out of his reverie. Glancing around the room it was clear everyone had Been watching. Marionette was leaning forward, hand still poised to hold the giftthat lay broken on the floor, Mangle had actually crawled halfway into the room, both heads pulled forward and fixated on him. Balloon boy had his sign angled over his mouth, seemingly the only one to realise he had made a noise as he nervously shifted his gaze between Freddy and glancing around the room. Looking to his sides, Bonnie and Chica were leant forward-practically ogling him with there own awed gazes and wide eyes.

Turning back to the front, Freddy pulled himself upright, smartening a bow that was glued to his chest. He angled his hat and made to turn before suddenly swinging around to Chica, grabbing the startled animatronics cupcake and nailing Balloon boy right in the head with it. The child animatronic letting out another sound bite laugh as it crashed back, flailing due to its own rounded stomach and stubby appendages.

 _“Have fun getting up back up fat ass!”_ He mocked with a laugh before speed walking backstage to have his figure appreciated for the next 30 minutes....

To this day none of the staff know where the white stains they have to keep cleaning off of Freddy come from, or why he looks so smug when asked.

**Author's Note:**

> *runs*


End file.
